


It's Been Too Long

by Kittycat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycat/pseuds/Kittycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been weeks since Louis and Harry have seen each other; touched each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been Too Long

It’s been weeks. Weeks since they’ve been able to touch each other, kiss each other, and stroke each other. The few Skype chats of Louis stroking himself while watching Harry finger himself has been able to hold them over but as soon as they see each other the clothes need to come off.

Like now.

And as Harry waits in their shared hotel room, watching the door for Louis to walk in he starts to rub at his already hard dick through his pants. Louis’s flight in was late, it always is when they haven’t seen each other in so long. And now Harry was getting impatient. His dick was hard and his mouth was watering at the need to have Louis’s cock in his mouth.

Harry unbuttoned his jeans to try to relieve the stress but it only helped a bit. A few moments later he couldn’t help but slip a hand into his pants and start to stroke himself. As he removed his cock from his pants the door opened and Louis walked in.

“You starting without me?” Louis asked as he dropped his bag to the floor and scanned his eyes over Harry.

“Couldn’t help it Lou, I want you so bad.”

Louis removed his shirt and threw it to the ground as he approached Harry. Harry’s eyes scanned Louis’s torso as he took his cock into his hand and started to pump it, groaning when Louis attacked his neck.

Louis took hold of Harry’s pants and pushed them to the ground and pulled Harry’s shirt over his head, forcing Harry to groan when he had to let go of the beautiful friction. He pushed Harry to the bed and finished undressing himself, but leaving his tight briefs on that were tenting in the front. He climbed onto Harry’s lap, who groaned at the contact. Louis smirked and bent down to kiss him, stroking his tongue into his mouth and threading his hands in Harry’s curls.

“Lou please,” Harry said as soon as Louis pulled away, a string of spit connecting their lips.

Louis took pity on him; they both needed this more than anything right now. And if anyone were to interrupt them they would have an angry horny Louis on their hands.

Louis kissed Harry once more before grinding his hips down on Harry’s lap. Harry moaned and placed his hands on Louis’s hips helping him force his hips down. Louis’s ass rubbed at Harry deliciously. Louis leaned down and sucked a bruise into Harry’s neck as he let Harry guide his hips. Harry let his hands drift down and grab Louis’s cheeks and pushed down groaning when their cocks rubbed together through the fabric.

On an epically hard thrust Louis knew he would last long.

“Haz,” Louis breathed out.

Harry nodded and rubbed Louis’ cock through his pants. Louis let out a loud groan and came. Harry groaned as he let his fingers rub against the wet patch on his boyfriends underwear and followed him; coming between their bodies.

Louis huffed out a laugh and drew his fingers through some of the cum. “We can never go that long again.”

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts on my tumblr: emsbestfriend


End file.
